Frozen Word
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KaiShin] Jangan biarkan orang terdekatmu terabaikan, karena saat kau kehilangan sosok itu. Kau hanya akan berakhir di dalam jurang penyesalan dan tak akan mampu untuk memperbaikinya. Karena sebuah penyesalan akan selalu datang di saat-saat terakhir.


**Detective Conan and Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, bahasa baku dan non baku, yaoi dan kesalahan lainnya. (sedikit Ran bashing—mungkin)**

 **Pair : KaiShin (a bit of ShinRan dan KaiRan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Frozen Word**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinichi memperhatikan kepergian Kaito dengan senyuman kecil. Sang pesulap bilang bahwa seharian ini dia akan berlatih trik sulap bersama ayahnya sebelum pentas pertamanya dimulai akhir bulan nanti. Saat melihat sosok Kaito yang telah menghilang, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke dalam apartemen yang mereka tempati.

Di kamarnya, ia membawa buku favoritnya dan membacanya. Beberapa menit berlalu, halaman buku misteri tersebut tetap di halaman enam. Pikirannya yang sedang tak menentu, membuat ia kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi. Menghela napas pendek, Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan melalangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar tempat laptopnya berada.

Di sana terdapat pemberitahuan tentang beberapa _e-mail_ masuk dari Mouri Ran. Gadis karate berambut panjang beriris ungu itu sudah sering mengiriminya _e-mail_. Namun, Shinichi tidak pernah membaca satu pun _e-mail_ dari gadis itu. Karena ia tahu, isi _e-mail_ tersebut hanyalah kata-kata menyiksa dan mengancam yang berusaha ia abaikan.

Sekadar iseng—untuk melupakan pesan dari Ran—Shinichi pun mulai membuka folder foto miliknya dan membukanya satu-satu.

Melalui foto-foto ini Shinichi bisa mengingat kenangannya bersama Kaito dan teman-temannya dari awal mereka bertemu sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

Foto pertama berisi di mana Kaito dan Shinichi sedang difoto bersama dengan murid-murid yang lain di kelas 1-B. Memang itu adalah foto wajib kelas pertama mereka, tapi Shinichi terkadang terkikik sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya saat melihat dirinya dan Kaito dulu.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia sekolah di SD. Seisi kelas langsung heboh saat melihat wajah Shinichi dan Kaito yang nampak mirip—dan disebut anak kembar—ia sempat kesal pada beberapa anak perempuan yang selalu mengerubuninya layaknya gula dan semut. Maka dari itu, dengan sikap arogan dan mulutnya yang selalu mengeluarkan kritik-kritik pedas. Membuat anak-anak lain enggan untuk berbicara padanya—dan sangat ia syukuri karena dirinya lebih suka keheningan.

Berbeda dengan Kaito, anak berambut cokelat semi acak-acakan itu malah tebar pesona kepada seluruh murid yang ada dan berakhir menjadi anak terpopuler di kelas bahkan di sekolah. Entah kenapa, saat melihat Kaito tebar pesona seperti itu membuat dirinya dongkol dan memutuskan untuk selalu sendiri dan terjebak di dunia hening miliknya.

' _Awalnya si Kaito memang menyebalkan sih, sok polos.'_

.

.

.

Foto yang Shinichi lihat kini beralih pada saat mereka kelas 4 SD di mana Kaito dan Shinichi tengah berfoto sambil memakai seragam khas sepak bola.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Shinichi merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Dirinya yang waktu itu sangat menyukai sepak bola—setelah misteri—menghilangkan tiket miliknya. Ketika ia ingin membeli tiket baru, stoknya sudah habis. Karena tak punya pilihan lain, Shinichi pun terpaksa harus mencari di seluruh gedung sekolah dan diperjalanan ke rumahnya agar mendapatkan tiket itu kembali.

Shinichi tak rela kehilangan tiket itu, dirinya sudah susah payah memesan dan menunggu tiket tersebut hingga tiga bulan lamanya dan kini malah hilang. Saat ia hampir menyerah karena pertandingan akan dimulai dalam sepuluh menit lagi, dengan berat hati Shinichi pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

Kaki mungilnya terhenti saat melihat Kaito yang tengah nyegir ke arahnya. Shinichi menautkan alisnya heran atas kedatangan Kaito, pasalnya ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan 'kembarannya' itu meski sudah satu kelas selama hampir empat tahun.

" _Hei kau menjatuhkan ini! Aku sudah mencarimu ke rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada jadi aku menunggu dan terus menunggu tapi kau tak pulang-pulang. Jadi, aku menyusulmu kemari. Syukurlah kau masih ada di sini hehehe..."_ jelasnya sambil terseyum riang seraya mengibas-ngibas tiket yang Shinichi cari selama hampir empat jam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shinichi tersenyum cerah pada orang lain dan langsung memeluk Kaito erat.

" _Terima kasih!"_

Kaito mengangguk dengan wajah merona dan membalas pelukan Shinichi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke pertandingan itu bersama—meski kasus bagaimana Kaito mendapatkan satu tiket lagi masih menjadi misteri bagi Shinichi.

Sejak insiden itu, Shinichi mendapatkan teman pertamanya; orang yang paling asyik diajak bicara; orang yang diam-diam ia kagumi; dan orang yang paling ia percayai—Kuroba Kaito.

.

.

.

Foto pun teralih lagi pada saat mereka pertama masuk SMP.

Di sana, mereka yang sudah akrab ibarat saudara kembar memutuskan untuk memilih SMP yang sama—yang entah kenapa malah kembali sekelas. Di kelas, mereka dikejutkan oleh dua orang gadis yang hampir kembar—namun tidak kembar seperti mereka. Karena kesamaan itu, mereka pun cepat berteman dan menjadi akrab bak sahabat yang sudah lama mengenal.

Shinichi terus menekan tombol _next_ di laptopnya, ia melihat berbagai foto mereka berempat dengan penuh canda tawa dan keisengan Kaito yang mulai melakukan trik sulap untuk menjahili teman-temannya. Shinichi tertawa mengingatnya, dulu ia juga sempat dijahili habis-habisan oleh Kaito hingga ia berkeliling sekolah hanya untuk menendang bola ke arah Kaito yang terus-terusan kabur—dan berakhir dengan hukuman membersihkan WC bersama hingga berjam-jam.

Lengan Shinichi terhenti saat ia melihat foto dirinya, Kaito, Aoko dan Ran yang tengah tersenyum dengan kertas kelulusan di tangan. Setelah tiga tahun mereka di bangku SMP akhirnya mereka bisa maju ke jenjang pendidikan di bangku SMA.

Dan sejak saat itu Shinichi mengalami masalah. Dirinya juga tidak tahu entah sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan terlarang ini. Di mana jantungnya akan berdesir lebih cepat saat melihat Kaito tersenyum ke arahnya; di mana ia akan merasa senang ketika Kaito lebih mementingkan priorotasnya dibanding yang lain; di mana ia akan terus merona ketika Kaito tak sengaja memeluk atau merangkulnya; atau di mana ia mulai bermimpi tentang sang pesulap yang sering menciumnya di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Shinichi yang masih tak tahu apapun soal perasaan yang ia rasakan, hanya membiarkan hatinya mengalir seiring berjalannya waktu.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia simpulkan hanyalah—

—Ya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada si pesulap-jahil-menyebalkan Kuroba Kaito...

.

.

.

Saat SMA dimulai, Kaito mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen dkarenakan lokasi rumah mereka yang terlalu jauh dengan sekolah. Shinichi tentu saja menyetujui hal tersebut. Karena dengan tinggal bersama Kaito, ia bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sang pesulap; melihat senyumannya; saling melempar canda-tawa dan lebih dekat dengan sang pesulap.

Namun, semuanya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan...

Semuanya karena teman baiknya—

—Mouri Ran

Gadis yang ia kenal sejak SMP, entah sejak kapan mulai bertingkah aneh terhadapnya. Perempuan itu mulai mengajak Shinichi bepergian kesana kemari dengan alasan tak logis. Shinichi yang memang anti-sosial dan tidak menyukai cara Ran yang selalu memaksanya untuk pergi kemana saja berdua, akhirnya sering menolak ajakan gadis tersebut karena bosan—dan sebal.

Shinichi sama sekali tidak mengerti saat Ran tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam dengan wajah merah disertai linangan air mata. Lalu gadis itu berteriak—

" _Jika kau menolakku katakan saja! BAKA!"_

Dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Ran hanya menatap punggung gadis itu yang perlahan menjauh. Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya kala itu hanyalah—

—' _Salahku apa?'_

Tapi, Shinichi tak terlalu mempedulikan tingkah aneh Ran. Toh, ia masih punya Kaito yang selalu bersamanya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Baginya itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Saat Shinichi lega karena Ran sudah tak mengganggunya lagi, pemikirannya salah. Gadis karate itu mulai melancarkan aksinya pada Kaito. Sang pesulap yang tak pernah mengecewakan seorang perempuan—apalagi sahabat baiknya—tentu saja dengan senang hati meladeni gadis karate itu.

Sejak saat itu, rumor tentang Kaito dan Ran berpacaran pun mulai menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Gadis-gadis yang menyukai Kaito perlahan mulai iri hati—meski mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Ran itu tenaganya, yah bisa dibilang seram—akhirnya mereka hanya bisa memandang pilu, karena 'pangeran' mereka telah bersanding dengan orang lain.

Jika gadis-gadis yang menyukai Kaito saja sampai berteriak kesakitan dan menangis lebay. Bagaimana dengan Shinichi yang setiap hari bertemu dengan Kaito dan mendengarkan ocehannya mengenai gadis-gadis di sekolah? Bahkan Kaito juga pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak masalah dengan rumor itu. Bisakah kalian membayangkan perasaan si penyuka misteri saat itu? Yah, bisa dibilang hatinya terasa remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping—yang tentunya ia tahan.

Shinichi yang pada saat itu merasakan bahwa hatinya serasa retak karena perkataan polos Kaito, hanya bisa tersenyum polos di depan sang pesulap sambil mengatakan—

" _Aku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang kau sukai."_

Ia pun melihat Kaito tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Entah kenapa, senyuman manis Kaito yang biasanya selalu membuat hatinya hangat. Kala itu hanya memperburuk rasa sakit yang ada.

Bahkan Kaito sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Shinichi telah memasang senyum palsu—yang sebelumnya sering dimarahi sang pesulap karena tidak jujur pada perasaanya. Apakah orang yang disukainya sudah berubah? Shinichi berharap kalau hal itu hanyalah khayalannya saja.

.

.

.

Semakin hari, kedekatan Ran dan Kaito bertambah lengket. Kaito yang biasanya sering berlibur bersama dirinya kini mulai jarang berada di apartemen, akibat siangnya pergi bersama Ran dan sore hingga malam latihan sulap bersama ayahnya.

Maka dari itu, Shinichi hanya bisa melihat Kaito saat pagi berangkat di sekolah atau berada di kelas yang sama. Ironis sekali, padahal ia dan Kaito tinggal bersama. Namun, mereka seolah terhalang oleh dinding besar yang mambatasi dirinya untuk kembali bersama—meski Kaito tetap bertingkah sama seperti biasa—tapi Shinichi tahu, sosok Kaito yang sekarang sudah agak berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Karena perhatian yang sang pesulap berikan padanya sudah nyaris tak ada...

Shinichi yang kala itu bosan karena selalu sendirian di rumah, memutuskan untuk mendaftar di akun sosial khusus penggila misteri. Shinichi mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai user _suiriotaku_. Di sana ia bertemu dengan user _tanteiosaka_ dan mulai berteman akrab. Bahkan mereka sampai memutuskan untuk bertemu dan bertanding deduksi.

Dirinya pun bertemu dengan sosok _tanteiosaka_ yang bernama lengkap Hattori Heiji dan berteman akrab dengannya. Ia juga sekali-kali sering pergi ke Osaka saat libur sekolah untuk mengabaikan kesepian dan keheningan rumah—karena Kaito yang tak pernah ada di sana.

 _Well_ , memiliki sahabat macam Hattori memang cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Kaito. Sayangnya, sahabat _tan_ -nya itu tinggal terlalu jauh hingga Shinichi masih bisa merasakan kesepian yang semakin hari terasa menyakitkan. Dirinya berharap bahwa kehidupannya dapat kembali berwarna seperti dulu dan tidak terbelenggu dalam warna kelabu yang perlahan terus menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, Shinichi ketahuan tengah memperhatikan Kaito. Aoko yang tak sengaja melihat skene itu langsung menyeringai senang. Sepertinya gadis bermanik biru itu sudah mengetahui perasaannya pada sang pesulap. Ugh, padahal dirinya sebisa mungkin sudah menutupinya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

" _Shinichi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu?"_

Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil membayangkan perkataan Kaito beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka ngobrol bersama setelah sekian lama.

" _Kau tahu Shinichi? Aku tadi melihat sepasang laki-laki yang akan berciuman, ugh."_

" _Kau benci mereka?"_

" _Hm, mungkin! Soalnya aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku bersanding dengan laki-laki iuww~"_

Hati Shinichi terasa terhunus pedang saat mengingat percakapan menyakitkan itu. Ia lalu menatap Aoko yang sedang tersenyum menunggu jawaban. Sayangnya, sebelum Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan Aoko, sang guru telah datang bersama seorang siswa berambut cokelat muda dengan iris _scarlet_ bernama Hakuba Saguru.

Ketika mengetahui kalau Hakuba adalah seorang fans Sherlock Holmes, Shinichi merasa mempunyai seorang teman baru yang bisa diajaknya bicara selain Hattori. Dari sanalah Shinichi perlahan bisa mengabaikan ketidakadaan Kaito dengan menghabiskan waktunya untuk ngobrol bersama Hakuba dan Aoko di cafe.

Baru saja hatinya terasa sembuh karena keberadaan Hakuba dan Aoko. Sebuah berita menyakitkan kini datang di telinganya. Berita di mana Kaito dan Ran telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yeah, gadis itu sekarang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Jika sosok Ran bisa membuat Kaito senang, mungkin dirinya akan merelakan pesulap itu.

Dirinya yang tak kuat melihat kemesraan mereka—hatinya terlalu sakit dan dirinya tak sanggup untuk memasang topeng bahagia saat Kaito mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama Ran, memutuskan untuk pergi ke Osaka dan menemui Hattori untuk memecahkan beberapa kasus bersama. Shinichi juga sempat mendapat _e-mail_ dari Aoko yang menanyakan keadaannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, setidaknya dirinya masih memiliki teman-teman yang sangat peduli padanya.

Biarlah Kaito tidak bersamanya, ia harus tetap hidup ke depan dan melupakan masa lalunya—jika ia bisa.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Shinichi yang sedang melihat-lihat album fotonya. Kini, pemuda berambut rapih itu melirik sebuah pesan yang terus masuk berturut-turut di _e-mail_ -nya. Ia mendecak sebal. Shinichi akhirnya membuka _e-mail_ itu karena penasaran. Manik birunya langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat isinya.

 _Jauhi Kaito! Dia milikku sekarang! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari apartemennya!_

Alis Shinichi terangkat, oh—

—oh, sekarang ia mengerti.

Ternyata Ran hanya memanfaatkan Kaito untuk menghancurkannya.

' _Aku harus memberitahu Kaito!_ '' Tekadnya.

Shinichi memutuskan untuk menunggu sang pesulap pulang. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kaito, dirinya tidak ingin sahabat baiknya itu menderita seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Shinichi akan menceritakan semua perihal _e-mail_ Ran pada sang pesulap. Mungkin dengan melihat _e-mail_ ini, Kaito bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dari gadis karate itu. Meskipun dirinya tidak ada di dalam daftar 'pasangan' Kaito, sebisa mungkin Shinichi ingin melihat Kaito bersanding dengan orang yang baik dan tidak mengalami 'keanehan' seperti Ran.

Saat Kaito pulang, Shinichi memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya di ruang tamu. Ia melihat kondisi sang pesulap yang nampak kelelahan. Sebesit rasa enggan untuk bicara hinggap di hati. Tapi, ia tidak boleh mundur. Semuanya demi Kaito.

"Latihanmu berjalan dengan lancar?" tanyanya memecah suasana hening yang ada.

Sang pesulap menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil. "Shinichi? Kau belum tidur?" Bola matanya lalu mengerling jahil. "Ah aku tahu! Kau menungguku karena merindukanku kan?" cengirnya dengan nada menggoda.

Shinichi yang sudah biasa mendengar candaan Kaito hanya mendengus kasar. "Tidak mungkin!"—meski dalam hatinya ia berteriak 'Ya!'.

Kaito mendudukan dirinya di sofa seraya mendesah lelah. "Latihan sulapnya berjalan lancar sih, aku hanya kecapean."

Hening.

Melihat Kaito yang nampak terlihat santai, Shinichi memutuskan untuk memulai topik pembicaraan. " _Na_ , Kaito. Apakah menurutmu Ran benar-benar cocok untukmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Alisnya tertaut heran, Kaito lalu melirik Shinichi yang tengah menundukan wajahnya. "Ha?! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Sudah jelas karena dia gadis baik, aku bersedia jadi pacarnya kan?" sang pesulap tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi akan bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya?

Pemuda penyuka misteri itu mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kaito. "Bukan begitu! Bagaimana kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanmu saja? Apakah dia sering bertingkah aneh atau—"

Menghela napas lelah, Kaito pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Shinichi! Kau itu bicara apa! Kita sudah mengenal Ran dari SMP, kenapa kau tidak percaya padanya! Dia itu gadis baik!" nada suara Kaito naik satu oktaf.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Kaito serius. Dirinya tidak boleh menyerah di sini, ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Ran. "Tapi bagaimana jika itu hanya sandiwara? Bagaimana jika yang dia incar itu bukan kau tapi—"

Manik _indigo_ itu berkilat kesal ke arah Shinichi. "Tapi apa?! Maksudmu yang Ran incar itu adalah kau?" Tunjuknya pada Shinichi dengan aura sebal. "Aku tahu kalau awalnya Ran memang mendekatimu, tapi sekarang dia sudah bersamaku. Jadi jangan seenaknya kau memfitnahnya karena kau menyesal telah menolaknya! Kau itu kenapa sih?!" Kaito mulai emosi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Shinichi tiba-tiba menjelek-jelekan Ran seperti itu. Bukankah mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP? Kenapa sahabatnya itu malah berpikiran seperti itu!

"Maksudku bukan begitu, kenapa kau jadi emosi seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau dia terus—"

Kesal karena Shinichi yang tidak menyerah untuk menjelekkan Ran, Kaito kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Shinichi sambil menampis lengan Shinichi yang akan menepuk pundaknya. "Cukup! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu karena telah menganggap buruk teman baikmu sendiri! Aku mau tidur!" katanya kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinichi.

"Kaito! Tunggu!" panggil pemuda beriris biru.

Selanjutnya, Kaito hanya menatap tajam Shinichi dan segera menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Bola mata Shinichi menatap pintu kamar Kaito dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal dirinya hanya berniat untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya saja. Tapi semuanya malah kacau seolah persahabatan mereka tengah di ujung tanduk yang akan jatuh kapan saja.

Dengan suasana hati yang buruk, Shinichi pun menghela napas lelah dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berharap Kaito akan bersikap seperti biasa besok, mungkin ini salahnya juga karena dirinya telah berbicara _to the point_ dan menyakiti perasaan Kaito. Yeah, dirinya akan meminta maaf besok.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sosok Kaito tidak ada di mana pun. Barang-barangnya memang masih ada di sana—yang menandakan kalau Kaito tidak pindah dari sini. Shinichi hanya menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi.

 _Untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluargaku._

— _Kaito_

Hati Shinichi terasa mencelos. Sepertinya ia harus menunda acara minta maafnya di sekolah nanti.

Sayangnya, saat di sekolah Kaito terlihat seperti mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya tak ada. Shinichi tahu jika Kaito sedang marah padanya, tapi bertingkah seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal itu terlalu berlebihan bukan? Lagipula percakapan yang mereka lakukan kemarin itu juga bukanlah hal yang besar. Lalu kenapa Kaito sampai memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Apakah Kaito sudah tak menganggapnya?

Kaito sudah tak mempedulikannya?

Kaito sudah **tidak** membutuhkan keberadaannya lagi!

Tangannya meremas baju yang ia pakai tepat di jantungnya. Rasa perih akibat pemikirannya itu sangat berdampak pada pernapasannya yang semakin terasa berat dan sesak. Bahkan, jika dia tidak menjaga ego dan harga dirinya. Mungkin saat ini ia sudah berteriak diiringi dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, sudah satu minggu mereka tidak saling menyapa; berbicara ataupun melirik. Di apartemen pun mereka hanya berjalan melewati masing-masing seolah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan yang lain.

Saat sebuah surat datang pada Shinichi, ia terheran. Surat itu datang dari orang tuanya di Amerika yang menyarankan untuk kuliah di Amerika bersama mereka. Memang ujian kelulusan SMA sudah ia kerjakan tiga hari yang lalu dan sekarang ia dalam kondisi bebas. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya Shinichi tak ingin meninggalkan Kaito—meski ia tahu kalau sang pesulap masih marah padanya, tapi—

—Memilih untuk _move on_ dan melupakan cinta pertamanya juga bukan hal yang buruk bukan?

Dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan _e-mail_ 'menyiksa' dari Ran lagi.

Ia tidak perlu melihat keserasian Kaito dan Ran.

Ia tidak perlu melihat tatapan tajam Kaito yang meliriknya.

Ia tidak perlu melihat Kaito yang berjalan melewatinya seolah keberadaannya itu tak ada.

Dan ia tidak perlu melihat sosok Kaito yang akan pergi meninggalkannya, bukan?

Ini pilihan bagus kan?

Shinichi pun membulatkan tekadnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, setelah ia menerima surat dari ayah dan ibunya. Shinichi langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai beres-beres, ia mengelap keringatnya. Manik _aqua_ -nya melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Ia tahu kalau Kaito sedang tertidur nyenyak saat ini—makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang.

Shinichi membuka pelan pintu kamar Kaito dan memasukinya. Ia menatap wajah polos sang pesulap yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menyentuh pipi Kaito. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat badan Kaito bergerak ke arah guling di belakangnya. Shinichi tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kaito yang sekarang terlihat seperti Kaito yang ia kenal dulu.

Sesebal apapun hati Shinichi ketika mengingat ketidakpekaan Kaito; sekesal apapun tingkah Kaito yang sering menjahilinya dulu; dan sesakit apapun saat ia melihat tingkah Kaito yang menganggapnya tak ada. Dirinya tidak bisa membenci sang pesulap.

Untuk pertama kalinya, bola mata Shinichi memerah karena manahan tangis. Ia mencoba menahan gejolak hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini terus tersiksa. Manik langitnya menatap Kaito dengan tatapan lekat untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena ia tahu, setelah momen ini. Shinichi tidak akan pernah menemui Kaito lagi untuk selamanya.

Ia kemudian menyimpan secarik kertas di meja Kaito.

" _Sayonara_ , Kaito..."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kaito bangun dan menemukan sepucuk surat di atas meja, menautkan alisnya heran. Kaito pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

.

 _Dear Kaito,_

 _Hei, aku tahu kalau kau masih marah padaku._

 _Aku mengantarkan surat ini karena aku ingin meminta maaf atas segala perkataanku waktu itu. Yeah, meski aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku mengingat perilakumu yang seolah mengabaikan keberadaanku sepanjang waktu. Aku tahu jika aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Ran, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu Kaito..._

 _Meskipun kau tidak memaafkanku itu tidak masalah, karena yang paling aku takutkan adalah bahwa kau membenciku..._

 _Kau tidak membeciku kan?_

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Bermusuhan denganmu itu sangat menyakitkan. Karena bagiku kau adalah sahabat pertamaku; sosok orang yang diam-diam aku kagumi; dan sosok orang yang paling aku percayai._

 _Maka dari itu, sekesal apapun aku padamu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu..._

 _Ah, aku juga berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu dengan Ran. Jika Ran bisa membuatmu bahagia, jagalah dia dan jangan kecewakan dia. Karena aku akan selalu mendo'akan kebahagiaanmu._

 _Maafkan aku karena aku pergi begitu saja dan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku takut kau akan mengabaikanku dan meninggalkanku. Jadi aku memilih menulis surat untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirku padamu..._

 _Aku harap kau bisa maju ke depan dan melupakan aku. Karena aku juga akan berusaha untuk melupakan semua kenangan dan perasaanku padamu..._

 _Love you,_

— _Shinichi_

.

Tangannya reflek meremas kertas tersebut. Kaito sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa hatinya langsung sesak saat membaca surat tersebut. Perlahan, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Padahal Kaito sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menangis. Entah kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja mewakili perasaanya yang saat ini sangat sedih; perih; dan kosong.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia sesalnya hanyalah—

' _Oh, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal!'_

Ia kemudian teringat kata-kata bijak dari ramalan zodiak miliknya tadi malam.

 _Jangan biarkan orang terdekatmu terabaikan, karena saat kau kehilangan sosok itu. Kau hanya akan berakhir di dalam jurang penyesalan dan tak akan mampu untuk memperbaikinya._

 _Karena sebuah penyesalan akan selalu datang di saat-saat terakhir._

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Maafkan Kyuu yang sudah membuat Shinichi menderitaaa~ DX #baper

Kalau kalian tidak puas dengan _sad ending_. Silakan review untuk mendapatkan sequel _happy ending_ -nya :')) tapi jika sudah puas dengan ending-nya yang seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa sih :'D

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca :')

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **きゅうしろう**


End file.
